


Falling from Heaven

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Bad Flirting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Humorous Ending, Inspired By Tumblr, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Male Friendship, POV Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Slow Romance, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Lance has not given up on flirting with Keith. But to everyone's surprise, his pickup lines might be getting a little better. Wait, never mind, spoke too soon--they were pretty much still shit, heh.Oneshot/drabble





	Falling from Heaven

Lance’s pickup lines just kept getting worse. Keith didn’t know what he’d ever actually done to him to have brought on this weird sort of torture (other than he was actually pretty cute and Lance genuinely liked him but just didn’t know how to express it like a normal human being). 

“Hey. Keith.” Lance appeared at his elbow as he was getting out his bayard. Keith resisted the urge to run away, or punch him, or kiss him--wait, what? “Did it hurt?”

Keith sighed. Sighing wasn’t rude. And if he tried to hold in his sighs, he’d probably just explode. “Let me guess. When I fell from Heaven.” 

“No!” Lance’s eyes were twinkling, goddammit. 

Keith tilted his head slightly. “No?”

“Did it hurt,” Lance’s grin got wider, and Keith had a feeling he was going to probably regret this. “When you fell for me.” 

And Keith blushed and ran away as fast as he could before Lance could say anymore stupid lies (complete lies, after all!) like that. Yep. Like a boss. 


End file.
